Remember Me
by Vampire-Jane
Summary: After the Kabras died, Dan and Amy won the clue hunt and moved into the Kabra estate, Ian's ghost came back to haunt them. Warning: Horribly scary events, rated T.
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: Hello! This is going to be my second story! Hopefully there won't be as many mistakes! I have a feeling that this story shall be the best of all my stories! Enjoy!

Warning: This story contains horribly scary events!

* * *

Amy was in the car with Dan and Nellie, they had won the clue hunt 3 days ago and they are looking for the biggest and newest house they could find.

''It's ashame that we can't buy the White House!'' Dan said.

But Amy wasn't listening, she was having flashbacks, horrible flashbacks.

_**Amy's POV**_

Flashback...

I was running toward the Lucian stronghold exit with Ian and Natalie beside me, Isabel had captured me yesterday and tried to make me tell her the clues, some how someone had put a bomb in the stronghold undetected, and we haven't noticed it till we only have 30 seconds to escape, and that is why we are running for our lives right now. Ian, Natalie and I are closer to the exit than Isabel and Vikram are because of their shoes, just five more seconds and we'll make it out of there!

''We are not going to make it!'' Isabel screamed, ''And if we die, she dies!'' Isabel points at me.

Natalie, Ian, and I are standing at the top of the flight of staircase that led down to the outside world, we can hear the alarm beeping wildly now, 3 seconds!

Ian shoved me hard and I tumbled down the stairs, as I roll down, I caught a glance at him, his hands are on Natalie's back, ready to shove her after me, but it was too late, just when I hit the grass, the building exploded behind me.

* * *

Dan was looking at me weirdly, and I snaped back on planet Earth.

''What's the problem with you?'' He asked.

''Nothing.'' I lied.

''Leave her alone kiddo!'' Nellie said from the driver's seat, ''We are here!''

* * *

''This house is so not big enough!'' Dan cried.

''Take a chill pill, it's not that small either!'' Nellie said.

Dan was busily fliping through the book looking for a better house.

''Check this out!'' He said, ''Someone put the Kabra's house on sale!''

Amy shuddered, she took a look at the house, it was, indeed very beautiful.

Of course, Kabras always goes for the best. A voice said beside Amy. She turned around to see who it is, but nobody was there.

* * *

1 hour later...

Dan's jaw dropped to the floor, the Kabra estate was even more beautiful than the picture discribed, 1000 sq. m. of indoor swimming pool, 6 story house, a soccer field, basketball court, a huge lake, lots of flowers, and miles and miles of forest beyond that, with the outside of the house so splendid, who knows what could be inside of the house.

''Dude! I think this is the house we are looking for!'' Dan said in awe.

Without waiting for Amy to object, Dan handed the person the money and ran in the house.

Amy sighed, too late to turn back now! She followed her brother inside the house.

* * *

There is a good thing and a bad thing.

Good thing is, the house is just wow! Too beautiful to describe.

Bad thing? This house belongs to a person who died trying to save your life, and what's more, the whole family is burried in the backyard.

Amy wants to run away, why didn't the the person tell them there are dead Kabra burried in the backyard?

At least her told us where they are burried, I'll just have to avoid that place.

But she didn't.

* * *

Amy sits on her soft bed inside her beautiful room, but she is still restless, this place makes her feel nervous, like something is wrong, something is missing.

She looks around her room, nothing is missing.

Finally, not standing the pressure, Amy went outside.

Amy sits in the middle of a patch of flowers by the lake, water always makes her calm, she knew she had to do something, she already knew that when she was in her room, but didn't know what she should do, now Amy knows.

* * *

A.N.: Major cliffie! Just to tell you, I didn't know if I spelled Lucian wrong, if you think it's wrong, TELL ME!

Did this story scare you yet? Probably not! There is still a lot more horror to come, brace yourselves!

-VJ

P.S. I basicly copied it from my DocX document, I don't know if it's complete!


	2. Chapter 2

Amy carried the flowers she had picked in her hand, and walks over toward the little garden where the Kabras are burried, Right there was four tombstones.

Amy tried to ignore the other three tombstones and focus on Ian's, his was a beautiful marble one, it reads:

Ian Kabra  
1996-2010  
May he rest in peace.

Amy force back the tears, it was Ian, he was the reason why she is still alive, the reason why they won the clue hunt, it hurts just thinking about it.

Amy laid the flowers gently on the fresh soil. Just when she was about to burst into tears and run out of there, a voice said behind her, thank you.

Amy turned around sharply, there was no one behing her, had I imagined it? Amy thought.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a flash of white disappear into the woods.

* * *

Amy went to dinner looking like a bunny who fell into fruit punch, her eyes were red, her nose were red, and she have red circles around her eyes.

Dan raised an eyebrow, ''What's the matter with you? Aren't you perfectly happy about this house?''

Amy said nothing and sat down to eat, she stuff lots of food in her mouth and munch on them noisily, not caring if it's rude.

''I'm done!''Amy said with her mouth full, she snatched a small piece of cake and race up the stairs into her room. She slam the door.

Below her in the dinning room, Dan and Nellie exchange looks

Amy sits inside her room doing nothing but staring at the chocolate and peach/pink wall.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, Amy reluctantly left her chair and opens the door, no one was there.

Amy close the door, but quite frightened, there was another knock on the door.

With trembling fingers, Amy slowly turns the door knob. And in the doorway stood a smiling Dan.

''Did my trick scare you?'' He asked.

''Which one?''

''The 'No one is outside your door' one.''

''Dan you idiot!'' Amy punched his arm playfully.

A map of the world torn itself away from the tape that pins it to the wall.

Dan and Amy looked at each other, puzzled.

''Uh, what just happened? You just hung it in your room yesterday!'' Dan said.

''I'm sure we can fix it.''

The two went to work.

* * *

Amy was pretty sure to tape works, it looks like it works, and besides, there is still little pieces of the map sticking to it, if it doesn't work the whole map should fall of, I'll let Dan take care of that mystery, he's loves being the detective, she thought.

Amy's day brightened up after that, she no longer thought about the grave yard, and smiled more often.

Not for long.

* * *

Amy sat with Dan and Nellie for dinner, and that is when the weird things start happening.

She watched it all happen.

First, her fork lift up by itself and got stuck on the piece of chicken on Amy's plate, then, Nellie's tray fliped over, and the food began to fly across the room, servants sliped, the food spilled all over the floor, which caused more servants to slip, plates flew by themselves and crash into paintings hung on the wall, the tables and chairs collapsed, everyone got food all over themselves and in their hair, it was a disaster.

* * *

Dan and Amy were crouched in the corner of the bathroom, afraid of another psycho incident, they were very scared when the one in the dinning room happened.

Dan straightened up, he no longer look scared, ''You know, I think this what happened in the dinning room is perfectly logical, I mean, the Kabras are mean, right? And maybe to prevent thieves, they set up a trap, like, to scare them off, someone might just have did something on accident that set the the alarm on, don't you think?''

''I-I guess.''

Then, as if to prove Dan wrong, a shampoo bottle flew toward his head.

Dan ducked, the shampoo bottle crashed into the bathtub, and spilled all of its content.

Amy thought all the madness is making Dan lose his mind, he did not look scared at all.

''See? I might have just said a magic word and that is probably why the shampoo bottle tried to kill me?'' Dan said, and began dancing around the bathroom.

Amy burried her face in her hands, trying to clear the memory out of her head, but little does she know that the trouble had just begun.

* * *

A.N. : Scared yet? there is still more to come!

I am so sorry that I updated so late today! But everyone have times when they are just lazy.

-VJ


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. : This chapter is really short because their haven't been any internet signal for the last few hours.

I kept forgeting to do the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own anything what so ever!

Amy woke up the next morning to find a paper on her face. It reads:

**We will have breakfast at the pool room.**

* * *

Amy found Dan and Nellie in a table by the pool, Dan was yelling at the maid for not puting a little umbrella in his lemonade.

Amy sighed and sat beside Nellie, the servants brought their food.

''We should go shopping today! I am in need of a new T-shirt.'' Nellie said.

''Fine with me.'' Amy mumbled.

Amy looked at the pool, there were big waves in there, bigger than there should be.

Then, a big wave crashed on them.

* * *

Amy and Nellie were in the mall, Dan had gone somewhere to look for ninja videogames.

''Hmm, I don't like this one, too plain.'' Nellie mumbled to herself.

''What about this one?'' Amy hold up a shirt for Nellie to see.

''Too fancy.''

Amy signed, she was bored, maybe she should find Dan to help him pick out a video game.

Just then, a mirror behind her fell forward, and crashed on her.

* * *

Amy sat on the chair in the hospital, the doctor was fininshed moving pices of glass from her arm.

''You are good to go.'' He said.

Amy jumped from the chair, she is relieved that she can finally go, she thought she would have to stay in the hospital for a few days.

But as soon as she walked into the house, the chandelier crashed on them.

* * *

3 days later...

Amy limped out of the car, glad to be home again.

The days at the hospital were not pleasant, the bed was too scratchy, the clothes were uncomfortable, and so on.

But she is finally home.

* * *

Dan was playing his new video game when the TV exploded.

''Nellie, the TV broke!'' He whined.

Nellie rushed into the room, ''What broke?''

''TV.''

''Don't be such a whiner! We can buy another one!'' Nellie told him.

''This one is brand new!''

Nellie shook her head, such weird things are happened.

* * *

A.N. : Plz! Help me, I am running out of materials, if you have any ideas, tell me!

And for last chapter, don't come yell at me, I know nothing about tombstones!

-VJ


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. :Hello! Thank you all for the ideas you guys throwed at me, but there are way too many, so I decided to combine them, sorry about it!

* * *

Amy was just glad to be home, so she decided to explore the house, she tried to tug Dan to explore with her, but him eyes were glued to the TV screen and he had earphones on so he couldn't hear her. I guess I'll have to go by myself, she thought.

She opened every door she can find, or at least try to, dozens were locked, and some were just huge walk-in closets, but then she came across something that made her gasp, right there, on the last door on the left side of the hall, in bold golden letters, were the name, Ian.

Amy turned the door knob without thinking, to her surprise, it was unlocked, so she went in.

Ian's room looked like he never left, his laptop was still on, with a glass of cherry coke next to it, the floor of his room were sparkly clean, with not a speck of dust on it, while his desk was a mess, with papers and comics lying all over, Amy took a look at the title, Calvin and Hobbs, one of her favorites, even without Ian, the room had a nice, warm, comfortable, inviting feeling to Amy, not like the rest of the house, even her room, it makes her want to smile and cry at the same time.

Amy sat on his chair, now any signs of wanting to cry had left her, and just when she is enjoying life for the first time since Ian died, a black sharpie marker flew from the desk, pop its cap, and began writing on the wall.

After the marker was done writing, Amy looked at the message, it says:

**Amy, at least knock the next time you come into my room.**

Amy blinked, am I out of my mind? She thought. Amy went over to the wall and rubbed her finger on the tip of the 'A', there was ink on her finger, the message is real.

Part of her want to run, another part of her wan't to try to communicate, if it really is Ian.

But Amy didn't have time to react when the marker starts writing again, this time, it reads:

**Sorry Amy, as much as I love to chat, I can't, I don't have much time.**

And with that, the marker fell lifelessly on the floor.

Amy nodded on instinct, and left the room, she knows where to spend her boring summer.

* * *

Dan's POV

I was still watching TV when my door creaked open, I just ignored it, the rope will do the work, and sure enough, there was a thud, I turned around, and found my sister on the ground.

''Don't you ever knock?'' I asked.

''Like you can hear, any way, don't start, I already have someone complained to me about that.'' Amy said.

''Who, Nellie?''

Amy seems to hesitate. ''Like you care.''

I shrugged, and went back to watching TV.

''I'm going to go exploring again.''

I pretended not to hear, sometimes, it's better not to drag yourself into stuff.

As Amy left, I heard another thud and a ''Uugghh!''

I smiled, lots of things are useful without you realizing it.

* * *

Amy went back to Ian's room, this time she knows what to do.

She knocked, and the door swung open, Amy went in.

The room was still the same, except the full glass of cherry coke was empty.

''Ian?" I must be out of my mind, Amy thought.

The marker start writing.

**Yes?**

"Is it you thats trashing the house?"

**No.**

"Who is it then?"

**Natalie.**

"Tell her to stop."

**Sure.**

Amy turned and walked out of the room.

"Bye." She called over her shoulder.

Natalie is so in trouble.

* * *

Dan was so tired of watching TV, maybe he should think of setting another trap outside the door, because Amy already knew about his old one.

He began to draw on the paper on how to make a pillow hit the visitor's face when they open the door and make a balloon pop at the same time.

Half a hour latter...

Dan stoped to look at his work, there is a string attached to the top of the door, the string goes all the way to the middle of the left wall, where it is stuck to the wall by loose tape, and the other end of the string goes all the way to the middle of the back wall where it fasten the pillow from swinging across the room. A small water balloon is place in front of the door, it will be hard to see unless you try to look for it. Plus, he put something extra, so he know who came.

"Victor!" Dan called, he will need someone to test out his new trap.

Dan's trap worked. As soon as the servant opens the door all the tape came loose, and the pillow hits him square in the face, Victor steps back, and the balloon pops, causing him to lose his balance, fall back, and trip over the the rope he placed.

Dan smirked, "You are excused, I just need someone to test my trap."

The servant looks angry, but left the room without a word.

Dan couldn't wait to see Amy's expresion when she falls in the trap

* * *

A.N.: Sorry I updated so late, but I got some delays by my annoying mother, and also, I will not be able to update Monday-Friday, because of school, but I will be able to update Saturday and Sunday, at least I think so, so no chapter tommorow!

Happy birthday or un-birthday to everyone!

-VJ


End file.
